grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tegan Aspallan
Appearance Tegan is a young woman just a little over average height. She is of average weight and has a slender build, and overall average facial features. Her most striking feature is her hair, split nearly down the middle, the right half is jet black and the left half is silvery white. Usually her hair is worn in a pair of braids that frame her face, but sometimes she wears her hair down, changing up her overall appearance by how she changes the part in her hair. Sometimes it is zigzag and sometimes it is biased on one half or the other. Her dark eyes, nearly black, peek out from beneath the long hair that frames her face. Tegan likes to wear a well-coordinated ensemble, usually consisting of a matching bustle skirt and blouse combination, topped off with a leather corset of some complimentary color that matches her boots. A pair of similarly coordinated stockings usually completes her outfit. Her clothing is usually chosen in neutral colors: cream, ivory, white, grey, black, and brown. For a splash of color she wears a brilliant red hooded cape. There is a leather belt around her waist, worn loosely in which her pistols are holstered and pouches hold her ammo. Personality Tegan is friendly and easy going, but can often give off the impression that there's a little more to her than meets the eye since she doesn't like to play up her skills and accomplishments, just kind of bluff around like she's tough. She tries to come across as strong, but that's just to hide her inner insecurities that she's actually a little frightened of what some people could do to her if they really wanted to. She isn't the most honest of people, nor is she above stealing, and tends to look out for herself most of all. Tegan is also not above trying to flirt or otherwise charm people, especially when she's trying to con them. Biography Tegan was born in a small harbor town on a relatively small island. Not too far from many other places, it always saw a fair amount of traffic. Her mother ran one of the bars that catered to locals and travelers alike, while her father was a local mechanic and engineer, constantly repairing machinery, weapons, and filling special orders. Tegan grew up split between these worlds. As a young child she spent most of her days in her father's workshop learning the intricacies of how to take apart and repair the numerous items that came through his workshop. As Tegan grew older, she gained an interest in sneaking into her mother's bar more and more to listen to tales from travelers and witness bar fights. This made her long for adventure, and one day when she was 15 she convinced someone to take her along on their trip. Tegan ran off in the night to begin her own adventures, joining up with a group on a ship. From one of them she learned the basics of explosives that drew on her previously learned skills from time spent in her father's workshop. Eventually, Tegan stole some of their money and ran off to join what seemed to be a better deal, although that backfired in her face and led to her moving on to other waters to find a fresh start. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a character can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. Primary Profession: Inventor: An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunitions, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batteries. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. Secondary Profession: Marksman: A Marksman is someone who mastered to use of a specific ranged weapon. They specialize in fighting from a distance and know trajectory and flight paths better than most. This character is highly skilled in using a revolver and can create techniques that involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. Combustion Man (1 Slot) (Requires Primary Profession: Inventor): Certain minds have a better handle on breaking things down than building them up. This character will gain bonus technique points equal to 1/2 their Will, for the creation of techniques that are explosives or a bomb of some sort. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Find a Soft Spot (1 Slot): Through proper study and dedication these characters have studied the human body, learning about all of it’s weak points. These characters can now created critical hit techniques, however they can only use 25% of their total technique points to do so. This does not apply to special technique pools, only your base pool. Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Interim of the Observant (1 Slot): Seeing the world as it goes by and seeing all the change the world makes, is the desire of someone who truly wishes to observe. This character is granted a temporary boost in perception, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Tegan prefers to not fight and instead try to bluff or weasel her way out of situations. But when it does come to fighting, Tegan relies on a pair of revolvers and tries to shoot up her opponents, looking for cover and trying to keep them from getting too close to her. Usually figuring that once it's come to a fight, people already had their chance to stand down and there's no point in showing mercy if it will get you killed, Tegan prefers to aim to kill. Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. 'Pair of Revolvers '(5,400): Tegan has a pair of matching iron revolvers. They don't appear to be very special looking, but they get the job done, and their handles are worn smooth from time and use. She keeps them in holsters that fit onto a loose belt that keeps them at her hips for easy access. 'Sack of Rainbow Powder '(Starting Roll): A small sack of powder that creates a rainbow on contact with the air. The sack contains enough powder for approximately fifty feet of rainbow, to be curved however the user desires. it can be used to write a message in the sky, or even as a bridge across gaps. However, the rainbow has the constitution of glass, and can be shattered by attacks. The rainbow dissipates after two posting rounds. The pouch refills itself once it is depleted either at the end of a Story Arc, or after it is left in direct sunlight for six hours. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. 'Combustion Man: ' Certain minds have a better handle on breaking things down than building them up. This character will gain bonus technique points equal to 1/2 their Will, for the creation of techniques that are explosives or a bomb of some sort. Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Approved